Forever & Always
by Hanncat
Summary: Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase are both 18 now, and are venturing out of Camp Half-Blood to start their lives together. But someone is watching Annabeth... Rated M for language, stalking, and soon to be sexual content. I hope you enjoy, read and review!
1. Chapter 1: We Shall Wait

**A/N: **This is my first PJO fanfic but I have always read them and I completely am in love with of course, Percabeth. I was staying up late one night and was feeling sort of in need to write some fanfiction.

**********This is the modified version of the first chapter, I've added things, I'll leave a reminder at the end of the next chapter so the readers that missed it can go back**********

**Disclaimer****: I sadly do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in this story.**

**-Rated M for language, strong sexual themes, and stalking.**

* * *

><p>~Forever &amp; Always~<p>

**Chapter One: We Shall Wait**

_And I knew she meant forever and always as soon as the words left her mouth._

_I just __**knew**__._

We raced to the lake that night, knowing our childhood was leaving us soon. We ran as fast as we could. As if our laughter wasn't loud, and time didn't matter, as if the sun was beating instead of the stars shining.

We weren't kids anymore, this was our last night here. We were both 18,

and summer was coming to an abrupt end.

We didn't care about the rules of Camp Half-Blood, our second home, we would leave this camp tomorrow to start our lives out in the world as adults. We were still Demi-gods of course, her and I.

My beautiful Annabeth, the blonde headed grey-eyed daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom.

Not forgetting myself, Perseus, son of Poseidon. Untamed shaggy raven colored hair and green eyes that Beth believes are more beautiful than anything.

But that can't be true, because there isn't anything more beautiful than her.

I, Perseus Jackson, am under her spell. Now and forever.

This is our story.

Percy's POV:

I let Annabeth win the race this time, both of us knew with my longer legs I could have easily strode farther and faster. I just love the look of satisfaction on her face when she wins. The smile is priceless, and gods, the way her eyes shine. It's one of those picture perfect moments that I think about before I fall asleep.

Anna began reaching down for the button on her pants and quickly undid it, beginning to slide her denim shorts down her creamy legs.

I know we are eighteen, apparent adults, adolescence perished, but I still don't want to gawk at my girlfriend like she's some slab of meat and I'm a starving lion.

We have never swam in the lake in anything but our camp clothes or swim suits, Hades, me being the son of Poseidon it doesn't even matter what I wear, the water won't soak me unless I wish it to.

But I play fair, swimming involves you becoming wet after all.

Besides, if I looked, Aphrodite knows the amount of awkwardness that would literally arise.

I turn the opposite direction, suddenly becoming fascinated in the tall pines standing on the camps grounds.

I suddenly hear Annabeth clear her throat as if to catch my attention.

My face grows hot, great, she just reminded me of her standing behind me in her underwear.

"Yes, Beth?" I call to her, still facing the opposite direction. Fighting all my hormones and curiosity not to turn around and view my gorgeous girlfriend.

"You know, Perce, eventually you're going to see me in less than my underwear. If I minded you seeing me change, I would've let you know, and you know me good and well, I'll speak my mind."

She does have a point. But is it disrespectful to stare too long? I mean we have made out and all, groped around on each other, you know, horny teenage stuff. But this? I don't know if I can handle this. My heart is pounding, but I slowly turn around, obeying her proposition.

I see my Annabeth. I stare at her face, refusing to let myself stare at her body just yet, still being unsure if this is some sort of fuckery of respect.

I see her blonde hair, silver colored under the moonlight, it's been cut short to her shoulders, done by herself when she first turned 19, wanting a new look. I see her big grey eyes that I fell in love with first, she's looking at me through her lashes as she has her head bowed low, almost bashfully. Then I take in her full pink lips that I love to pepper with kisses to show her my love for her. Gods, I love those beautiful lips. _Thank you goddess Athena for creating this beautiful woman before me. _

Unknown POV:

I stood there in the pine trees, watching the two "love birds" shack up. She's just standing before him like a sacrifice, her beauty encases my vision. This isn't right, this isn't like my Annabeth to be so open.

She acts as if he honestly deserves to see her, he tries to be a "gentleman." Di Immortales that stuff again? He doesn't respect her like I do. As I watch the two I assure myself, whispering, 'I am positive he hasn't ravished her yet. Gods help me keep it from happening, I couldn't handle my little owlet being ruined by him for our first time."

I've watched, I've waited. Nothing yet. I hate watching him constantly touch her. She's mine, she just doesn't know it yet. Her beautiful blonde locks that bounce when she walks. I've watched her mature, and her hips grow wider, made for my hands by Lady Athena herself. Percy will not have her the way I deserve her. I've worked for her attention, making sure she's safe as she sleeps, I'd watch over her like her guardian angel. I've dreamed of touching her the way that fool gets to freely, whenever he pleases. Not me though, I respect her. _I'll take my time with her. _

Perseus' POV:

"You can look...lower, Percy. I don't mind. I'm yours after all."

I gulp at this.

She's giving me permission to swoon over her body?

Who am I to deny this most precious gift?

I graze my eyes over her body and my stomach drops while my face heats, soon following the rest of my body.

Di immortales, instant arousal as expected.

She has on a white bra and white underwear to match.

I don't know much about all that lingerie or whatever you call it, but this is...wow.

Her breasts aren't huge, but aren't small either, they're perfect.

They fit into her bra nicely, I think, well they look amazing so I'm assuming nice is a correct word.

My ADHD is running 90 to nothing.

I can't stop looking at her lips back down to her boobs then my eyes trail lower to her hips.

Oh yes.

Those hips.

Let's just say Beth has developed a lot in the several years I've known her.

She's no longer just slim, she has curves. She's a woman, not a girl anymore.

With a soft but flat stomach and wide hips and killer thighs.

She is very feminine to say the least.

Yeah I might as well not even try to lie about my situation down there anymore, it's got a heart beat.

I didn't even realize how much time had passed until I finally looked up at her eyes again, they're slammed shut and her face is as red as Dionysus' wine.

I quickly apologize for my behavior, "Oh gods, I'm sorry for staring Annabeth! You're just so beautiful... I don't even know what to say, I'm at a loss for words."

A smile instantly lit up her face, and the next thing I know, she's diving into the lake.

She pops up with laughter that sounds as beautiful as music.

"C'mon in with me, Seaweed Brain, the water's perfect!"

I hesitate at this, and she frowns.

"Percy! Come on, let's swim, it's our last night at CHB."

She splashes around and dives back under, then she pops up near the dock once again, grabbing onto its ledge and pulling herself up out of the water. As she walks toward me, a mischievous smile glued to her face, I notice her body once again.

Her body, her white bra and underwear soaked to where I can see through to the skin underneath.

Great, my arousal was already aching, now it's never going to go down. I attempt to act as if I'm not up for the swim.

"Uh, yeah. Beth, I think I'll just take a rain check on this swim. I'm not really up for it tonight." By her face you can tell she wouldn't by this for all the riches in the world. I had to try.

"Honestly, Perseus? You're going to tell me that you don't want to swim? You. The son of Poseidon! Gods, do you think I'm not the daughter of the wisdom goddess?!" She grabs my wrist and attempts to tug me near the water. I resist, I'm not going to let her win. I have the biggest hard on of my life. She finally gives up and sighs in exasperation, stomping her bare foot on the wooden dock. This causes her breasts to bounce. I suddenly gulp and look away. I'm so trapped right now. I don't wish for Annabeth to see that I can't handle myself, I've always been capable of hiding it due to clothes. But since we are doing the underwear in substitute of swim suits, I'm damned. I decided, I'll just swim in clothes for tonight, heck they won't even be soaked for me, I'll just will the water off of me once I get out.

I start walking with her to the dock and she suddenly stops.

Annabeth's POV:

I have no clue what Percy thought he was getting away with. I took the will to strip down for him in my underwear, so by the gods he will too!

I step in front of him.

"Woah there, Mr. Jackson, what do you think you're doing? Shirt and pants off, sir."

I wonder why Perseus is acting so bashful, it's not like him.

My Percy is outgoing and goofy. Handsome in every way, from head to toe, an angel. I fell in love with his eyes first. His beautiful sea colored eyes that give away all his secrets. I'm lost in a daze from thinking of his perfection. When I hear him say, "Anna, I'm just going to swim in my clothes so I save some awkwardness."

I'm taken aback by this. 'Awkwardness'? Oh, no. He means...that.

"Percy, I honestly would be offended if you didn't find me attractive. Quit being the Seaweed Brain that you are and take your clothes off."

He then surprises me by frowning, but lifts his shirt off his tanned body.

I suddenly am like a bowl of pudding. This happens every time though, always the same reaction from my body. I know I want him. I have known for a while, but I've kept my mouth shut, we previously promised we'd not give into temptation, we would wait.

Next thing I know, he's in his underwear, and I see the outline of what I've been craving for so long. I feel a spark shoot up my body, and I fight back all my urges to not touch him and ignite the fire. We stare into each other's eyes and time stops around us. I could stare at him for centuries.

Next thing I know I'm being swooped up bridal style, I utter a gasp of surprise, this was unexpected.

"Time to swim, Wise Girl." Next thing I know we are at the end of the dock, and I'm being thrown in, I don't even have time to scream, then I hit the water. I soon hear another loud splash as I'm coming up for air.

I look around and can't find him, Percy is underwater, naturally.

I then get déjà vu of Perseus' and my first kiss. I smile, then suddenly I'm being pulled under, I panic and choke on water. Then I realize, I can breathe. There isn't even any water, Percy put us in a bubble of air, just like when we first kissed. My eyes snap open to meet his, and I smile, gods he's my miracle. His lips graze mine, slowly, he tries to pull away but I lock my arms around his neck and pull him back. _You're mine_. He kisses me back with the same ferocity as his hands find my sides and give a light squeeze, his hand then reaches up and grazes my left breast, I shutter. He puts his hand on my chest to feel my heartbeat, like he always does. It's pounding so hard I can hear it.

_Thud thud thud thud thud_

He then replaces his hand with his lips. Peppering kisses above my heart, then moving tantalizingly low near my breast, he opens his mouth and begins sucking. I moan. Loud and high-pitched, my body burning up with need for him.

I know if this continues he will have to be fully mine once and for all. He finishes his love bite on the skin 'oh so close' to my breast then kisses up my neck and to my jawline, the whole way up I'm mewling like a kitten, putty in his hands. He has me wrapped around his finger in just a few kisses.

He then pulls back to look at me and I whine, wanting his lips back.

"I want you so bad, Perseus. I can't take it anymore." At this he smirks,

"I want you more, but I can't have you yet, the time isn't right yet, we both know this, Annabeth. I love you, Beth, and I'm waiting for the perfect time, not just a lust filled night." I sigh at this because he's right. We've always discussed going all the way, and we are both big on planning for it to be special. We plan on being each other's first and last, and our first will be remarkable.

I always come back to my senses when he coaxes me into remembering our promise not to rush.

This is one of the many reasons I love Perseus Jackson, being a daughter of Athena I am wise, but I am still human, so he is wise for me at times when I fall uncertain. He is strong for me when I am weak.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

We head back to his cabin to sleep, it's our last night here, and we have slept together before. (By that I mean just slept) I shower first and come out in a towel wrapped around my body, and on my head. I stroll over to my duffel bag filled with clothes, and pull out a white tank-top, blue underwear, and some blue checkered sleep shorts.

Percy turns around and looks at the pile of clothes I've pulled out next to my bag. His eyes grow when he notices my blue laced underwear sitting on the top of my clothes.

I grab the clothes and throw them on the bed while I take the towel off my head and chunk it on the bed also. My damp hair falls to my shoulders in wet ringlets.

"You better hurry on into the shower so I can change, Percy. Any longer and I'll just drop the towel too!"

He smiles while approaching me. He kisses my forehead, then the tip of my nose, and finally my lips. His kiss lingers then he pulls back. "It kills me more than you know to wait on making love to you. You're so deliciously tempting." He lays a quick kiss on my lips then escapes into the bathroom. I can clearly tell that from our make-out session earlier that Percy has began to break out of his shy shell he's been encased in when it comes to sexual situations. Good for him. I've been trying so hard for months to break him of this.

He's treated me like he needs permission to want me. I love that he is a gentleman, but he doesn't need to fear because I am his. Every inch and ounce of me is his, and that's how it will be, forever and always.

I'm in bed and nearly asleep when I suddenly feel a warm body wrapping itself around me. "I think the time will come sooner than we think, Annabeth." I turn to face him, and I can smell his breath minty from just brushing his teeth. I kiss him passionately on the lips, then trail my lips down his stubbly jawline then to his neck, reversed of what he did to me earlier at the lake. "I love you so much, Perseus Jackson. You will never know how much. I would wait my whole life if I had to. It'll be worth it all, I just know it."

He squeezes my body tighter against his, and I feel my thigh touching his hardness. My cheeks burn and I feel my body ignite again. I feel wetness begin to pool down below. I must fight this urge to have him.

"This is a hard battle for me, love. But it will be well worth it. I love you more than you'll ever know, Annabeth Chase. Never forget you're all mine."

I bury my head deep into his chest and will myself to fall asleep. It's been difficult for me to sleep lately, I have this off feeling. I will the feeling away, I feel safer than ever in Percy's arms.

* * *

><p>Thank you for not only reading this, (if you did) but clicking on it too! I'm not exactly sure about my update speed at the moment, but I'm shooting for weekly, maybe even earlier.<p>

Once again, this is an edited version of the first, I thought up a more interesting plot.

For those of you who do not know or are unaware of the _Di Immortales_ meaning, it means: Good gods, or good gracious. Whichever you prefer. Anyways, a big thank you again! Please review


	2. Chapter 2: Venture Forth

**A/N:** So guys, I just wanted to let the people who have read this and are keeping up, that you need to go back and read a part in chapter one. I added a very important part to the story. Someone is now going to stalk Annabeth, so I created a part for the person. So if you want, just scroll to Unknown's POV, and you'll be to the newly added part! You definitely don't have to read it, but the story will obviously make more sense if you've read it. So, I hope you all enjoy, and here's chapter two! Pm me if you have any questions.

* * *

><p><strong>(read the AN)**

**Chapter Two: Venture Forth**

Perseus' POV:

I woke up to Annabeth's short blonde locks in my face, tickling my nose, causing me to sneeze. I tend to sneeze very loudly, and Annabeth enjoys her sleep, so I can already tell this is a disaster that is about to unfold. I can't help the loud sneeze.  
>Aaachooo.<p>

I feel the sleepy blonde wake from underneath me. "Really!? Why can't I just sleep. Right in my ear too, Percy! Hades, you never let me sleep! Ugh." She then practically throws her head down into my green satin sheets while taking all of the pillows of the bed and piling them over and around her little lions mane of poofy blonde hair, attempting to cover her head. So basically she's dramatically pouting.

"Oh c'mon, love. You know I didn't mean it." I can't help but laugh as I watch her twitch and shift to completely face the opposite direction of me. "You supoz nev-men et" is what it sounded like she replied, though I knew she meant 'You supposedly 'never' mean it."  
>Di immortales, she's sarcastic. That's also another thing I love about her. Add that to the never ending 'Things I Love About Annabeth Chase' list while you're at it.<p>

"Alright sleeping beauty, time to rise, or is the prince going to have to kiss you awake?" I suddenly felt a hard kick to the shin. _That's my girl_. Alright, time to take matters into my own hands. I wrap my arms around waist, uprooting her from her pillow sanctuary. I turn her around to face me and smack a kiss on her lips. She groans at first, but then I'm already traveling to her jawline and crease of her neck. Her groans of protest soon reform to moans of pleasure. Her storm cloud colored eyes snap open to meet mine, a smirk forms on her full lips.  
>"I can't believe you kissed me when I haven't even brushed my teeth yet! Gross."<br>"Well, I love you, so I don't care about your gods awful morning breath."  
>Now I feel a harmless punch to the gut.<p>

Annabeth's POV:

I leap from the bed and leave a wet kiss on his cheek as I stroll to the bathroom pleased with my work. I hear, "Oh gross! You just slobbered all over your lips before you kissed me. I have to disinfect now."  
>I holler back, "Shove it, Seaweed Brain!" Then I slam the door shut and turn the sink on. I proceed to wash my face, brush my teeth, put in my owl earrings, and apply some light brown mascara. I used to always hate makeup, I still sort of do, but a little longer lashes never hurt anyone.<br>I exit the bathroom and head to my bag to throw some clothes on. Then it dawns on me. We leave camp today  
>I frown thinking about what we are leaving behind, but we can always visit, and we are becoming adults today! I spot my old Yankees cap and smile. Then I get an idea, I turn around to see Perseus slipping his shirt on over his head. <em>Perfect, he's distracted.<em>  
>I put the cap on my head which turns me invisible, walk to the bed, pick up a green pillow, then chunk it with all of my strength at him. It hits his left shoulder with a soft thud and he flinches and quickly turns around to see nothing. "Di Immortales! Annabeth?! What the Hades! Take that cap off now."<br>I can't even contain my laughter, gods, he's so cute. I slip the cap off and reappear, only to be tackled onto the mattress. He begins tickling me from head to toe and I'm squeaking of laughter until he suddenly stops,  
>"You're lucky we have to leave soon, or I would so get payback on you."<p>

Perseus' POV:

Goodbyes are always difficult. Especially when it's with people you've gotten to know so well and love so much. Plenty of Demi-gods have left Half-Blood, but most have stayed, feeling safer on the camps grounds. They're smart, (it's actually funny because most of Anna's siblings stayed) but we want to live almost like normal humans. Maybe I'll even go to college, it will be a lot of money to save up, but we plan to make it work. Athena promised Annabeth as soon as she heard her daughter was contemplating on leaving, that her job as the architect was assured to stay intact as soon as the dust was settled with moving.

We put on our brave faces as everyone looks at us with pity filled eyes and frowns. I walk up to Chiron and he welcomes me with a pat on the back, then speaks, "We are sure going to miss you two, Perseus. I don't blame you for stepping out into the world, you must be safe. I have a parting gift Dionysus and I crafted for you. It's very special, and you must drink every drop. You and Annabeth both. It enhances the mist around you to full capacity." I am in utter shock at this gift, this is amazing. He then leans down to whisper, "Try not to mention it extremely loud, we don't have enough materials for everyone and we don't want the whole camp getting the idea it's okay to just leave." I chuckle at this, Chiron's so cautious at times.  
>"Thank you, Chiron, I can't thank you enough. For everything, without you who knows where I would be right now." He hands me a small duffel bag and pats me on the back with a smile. I head towards Annabeth and our friends. I'm am stopped along the way by a voice, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Peter Johnson taking his leave. Can't say I'm saddened by this." I turn back around to see the one and only Dionysus. "Thanks for the farewell gift. It means a lot, genuinely." I say this with slight sarcasm, but not too much because I don't want to upset the god before me. His face flushes, and he grumbled, "I had nothing to do with that, it was all Chiron." I just shake my head as I walk toward Annabeth now. I walk up to our group and immediately I'm tackled by Grover.<br>"Percy! Don't leave me, man. I can't handle Clarisse's annoying remarks and the doe eyes she gives her boyfriend, it's just gross!" Everyone bursts at laughter at this, except Clarisse. Great, last thing I wanted to do was piss off Ares daughter on my peaceful leave.  
>I give Grover a hug back and promise him he can come stay with us some as soon as we settle in somewhere. <em>We still have to get all this figured out somehow.<em>  
>I see Clarisse step up, "Good riddance, Seaweed Brain. You better take care of Annie though. I swear, you hurt her and I'll snap you like the twig you are!"<p>

I'm honestly not fearful of her due to the fact that over the years I've grown much taller than her, and seem to tower over her just like most of the campers. I just give her a second glance down, "Wouldn't dream of it, Clare." Her face burns at this and she storms off.

I look over to see Rachel and Annabeth hugging goodbye, along with her siblings Malcolm, Terrence, Crystal and several others. Scanning all of our friends, I can't help but feel like we are missing someone. I then turn to my only sibling who's standing there looking overwhelmingly sad.  
>"Tyson! I'm gonna miss you so much bro. I'll definitely make sure to come back and we'll hang out. No doubt about it." I tried my best to coax away his sadness by taking his mind off the fact that I was leaving Camp Half-Blood. He quickly smiled and swooped me up into a crushing cyclops hug. Ouch.<p>

He eventually puts me down in what feels like eons. I return to Annabeth's side, and lean down to her ear, "Ready, Wise Girl?"

She frowns looking at everyone we are leaving, but then looks to me and smiles, "As I'll ever be."

We call out goodbye to everyone then walk to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. This is a sadly exciting day for us. We are ready to take this next step together, I open the duffle bag from Chiron and Dionysus. It's absolutely filled with ambrosia, and I see two vials filled with some sort of purple shimmering liquid. I make sure to inform Annabeth of the gift and how we must drink this. She then turns around to the two givers and mouths 'thank you.'

As soon as we tip our heads back, swallow the odd liquid, and are about to take the final step, we hear a sudden yelling. "Wait, wait! Do not dare step passed those boundaries just yet. I've traveled too far."

We both look at each other in confusion, and turn around to see Hermes, the messenger of the gods. He walks up to us and pulls out two small boxes, both have there own letter on them. He hands them to us, one with an A, one with a P.

Annabeth opens hers to find a necklace, pure silver, an owl. She smiles, "Bless you, mother."

I then open mine, a trident, made of some metal the color of lapis.  
>"It's blue titanium, in case you're wondering," Hermes speaks while adjusting his shades.<p>

I then call to the sky, "Sweet. Thanks, dad!"

Hermes clears his throat, "Yeah, yeah no thanks to Hermes. The one who actually worked to get this to you two," he says sarcastically.

"Thank you," Anna and I say in unison. Hoping not to upset the god before us. He mumbles you're welcome and is about to snap, then speaks, "I almost forgot! Don't forget to lift the bottom of the cushions in the boxes!" He then snaps and disappears.

We both lift the cushions to see what Hermes was speaking of, and our greeted by two notes. We both begin reading them. She finishes first, of course, then turns to me, a grin from ear to ear covering her beautiful face.  
>I turn back to my note to finish reading.<p>

_To my son,_

_I see you are taking off to live on your own! That's my boy, ambitious. You definitely get that from your mother. I wish you the best, and you must visit sometime with Annabeth when she's on the job and I'm not busy restoring peace to oceans or surfing. You must take precautions always, Percy. That's a dangerous world out there.  
>There should be two keys in your hand in several moments. These are for your apartment. I bid you good luck.<em>

-_Poseidon_

I turn to Annabeth, my grin as huge as hers, "What did Lady Athena write?" We then proceed to switch notes.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I still don't approve of Poseidon's son being with you. He is a mere distraction from your duties. I may just have to tolerate that he makes you happy. You must always keep your mind wise, daughter. I expect to see you soon for your job. Follow your brain, I'll see you soon. I assume you'll enjoy your time with him. That's fine, I presume. The back of this page has your bank account information. It is for necessities, as in I can take it away if I feel you might abuse the funds. And I know everything. Good luck Annabeth._

-_Goddess Athena_

We are both awestruck due to our parents approval. We help each other put on our necklaces, intertwine hands, and take our first step out of Camp Half-Blood together. I don't know if it's just my in my head, but I swear I heard a whisper in the trees.


	3. Chapter 3: My Little Owlet Is Naughty

**A/N: **Hey guys! Here's chapter 3, and I tried this out with the stalkers point of view. Keep in mind he is a Demi-god and I didn't make him up, so there's some info about him. I hope you like this chapter, and I'm not sure if I really captures the stalker-mood, but I sure hope I did! Pm me if you have any questions. Thank you for reading this far!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: My Little Owlet Is Naughty<strong>

Unknown's POV:

After watching the little field day Jackson had from his gifts, I couldn't help but throw up. This isn't jealousy. I wouldn't dare envy Perseus Jackson. Never _him_.

I suppose Hermes doesn't realize what he did to me. I can't quite blame him, he is the messenger of the gods after all, it's his job. It wasn't hard to steal the spare emergency batch of mystified ambrosia. Like taking candy from a baby. Following them didn't come easy though. I haven't used a taxi in what feels like ages. Ah, well. The trouble is worth it all. Whatever it takes for Annabeth to be mine. I begin to feel like less of a man by having to be driven around, so I command, "Stop the taxi once we reach the city line."

The driver comes to a stop near the city, asking if my destination is really what I wish. How dare he question me, I throw some money into the car and slam the door. I walk to an old grungy hardware store, there's a single old car there. A hot-wire shouldn't be difficult on this hunk of metal.

I've never been so possessive over someone as I am for her. I need someone by my side now. She's the only filler of the gap in my heart. Percy is just her illusion, I know she's dreamed of being with me. I'm far more cunning than he could ever dream to be. I follow them to their new apartment, I stop early, of course. I can't be spotted, too many questions would arise.

I sit outside the apartment, watching them walk step out of the taxi, and walk to door with a number 9 on it. Poseidon got them one of those large apartments, they're on the bottom floor under the stairs, windows all around their new home. _Thank gods, lots of windows._  
>Percy's arm is wrapped around her waist protectively and I scowl, spitting out the window. I count down from ten, it'll all be okay, she'll be mine soon enough. The door unlocks, and the couple walks in. A frown on my face the whole time until the door finally closes.<p>

I decide to make my move, I step out of the old car, and shut the door. I walk towards the back of the apartment, in the alleyway, there is a back door and two windows. What are the odds? A window in an alley, safe and hidden, the gods must wish me to watch over Annabeth Chase like I always have. I step towards the window on the left, near the dumpster so it's an easy hiding spot in an emergency. I look in to see the couple smiling at the apartment that they now call home. The walls are cream while the carpet is dark brown, it is pre-furnished. Poseidon must've spent a pretty penny. Not that money matters to a god anyhow.

They then presume on to the bedroom, I can see their lips moving, but can't quite make out what they are saying. Percy points to the large king sized bed, blue and grey decorate the spread, lined with silver pillows. I scowl once again. This should all be mine. That should be me holding her.

He turns Annabeth around to face him, then he leans down to kiss her. My stomach churns and my ears heat. His hands find her sides. Pushing her down toward the bed. I can't watch anymore of this. I'm going to be sick. I feel anger surge throughout my body, I punch the brick wall of the apartment. I don't even feel it. I look down at my hand, it looks broken, blood running down my knuckles. I stupidly look back through the window to see him on top of her, just kissing, but I'm still sick. I run next to the dumpster and begin retching. There's nothing left to vomit up from this morning, my breakfast is already gone. He makes me sick. I sit in the alley, shivering and breathing fast. I can't seem to calm down, but I need to. I count down from ten. Breathe.

A few minutes later I hear Percy calling out the front door to Annabeth. "I'll be back Beth! Mom called, said she has something to give me. I'll be back at six. I love you!"

I check my watch, 4:45. Hades, that's quite a lot of time for Annie to be home alone. Don't worry, I'll watch over her. I peek around the corner of the brick apartment, I see Jackson calling a cab, I watch as his head disappears into the taxi and it speeds off. I check back to the window, wondering if this is all happening too soon. I'm astonished by what I see.

Annabeth begins pulling her hair out of the braid and un-twining it. It rests just passed her shoulders. She cut so much of it off, but I've enjoyed since she has, more skin shows that way. I have never seen all of her beauty, never in the nude. She's always changed in the bathroom due to the fact that she's shared a cabin with her siblings of Athena.

She's in her bra and denim shorts now, I grew hard as soon as her shirt came up. Gods, she's a sight. She then unbuttons the tight but modest denim, bends over and begins sliding them down her long creamy legs. I refuse to allow Percy to have her the way I _deserve_ to.

She begins walking to the bathroom now. "Fuck no, I'm so close to seeing her." I walk to the back door next to me, I have no idea what room this door leads to. It's locked. _Great_.

I walk to the front door, apartment 9. I bring my hand to the door knob. _Di Immortales, fucking locked. Jackson at least isn't as dumb as I thought._

I realize I'll have to pick the lock, or bust the window. The window will just draw attention since it's a new apartment complex after all, an expensive one at that. I have to hurry. Annabeth is probably about to shower, this is my only chance to be close enough to her to not get caught.

I walk to the car, retrieve my lock-picking pins, and head to the back door. I open the door in less than a minute, I have skills, I know this. I slip in as quietly as I opened the locked back door. I hear the shower begin, I've walked into an the laundry room. I spot a washer, dryer and hamper. _Hmm, homey._

I walk out of the room and into the hallway, I follow the sound of the running water. I walk into the bedroom and find my little owl's shed clothing. I pick up her shorts and shirt, I fold them and put them on the bed. I open the bathroom door. The bathroom is fairly large with marble counter tops and metal sinks. She's right in front of me. So close, yet so far. The only thing stopping me from my love is a glass door. It's hazy, but I can still make out her body created by the goddess of wisdom. She's rinsing her hair, humming, just like in the movies. My eyes scan down her body, my stiffness throbs of want. _Not yet, I must wait for her._

Annabeth's POV:

Gods, I can't help but smile thinking about this amazing apartment we now share together. I give a quick thanks. _Thank you, Athena and Poseidon_. Without our parents, I don't know how we would've managed anything close to this. I Percy will be home soon. Our life is just beginning. I begin conditioning my hair, when I see a shadow kneel down outside the shower. Percy shouldn't be back so early. All my happiness seems to wash away with the water, right down the drain. My body tenses up with adrenaline. Demi-god senses kick in.

Unknown's POV:

My eyes still traveling down, they land on the floor, I find a blue pair of underwear and a gray laced bra. I smirk at this, lace? My little owlet is naughty. I then cringe closing my eyes, remembering she bought this for Jackson's eyes.  
>"Perce?" My eyes snap open. The shower suddenly turns off.<p>

_Shit. Time to go._ I pocket the blue underwear, and drop the bra. I sprint out as fast as I can go. I've come too far to get caught. I run out to the old car I stole. I sit in the front seat and let out a sigh, I sit up a little so I can pull the underwear out of my back pocket. I admire them for a moment and pull them to my nose and inhale.

Annabeth Chase will be mine, but Percy's still a problem.


	4. Chapter 4: Paranoia?

**A/N:** So in this chalter Annabeth sort of struggles with if she's over and the stalker is all in her head, with this, she decides against telling Percy until she's sure. we all know Annabeth hates being wrong, so she sees this as sort of a mystery, but she's scare of it. I hope you enjoy this, I want to thank everyone that's reviewed, followed, and favorited! It means a lot to have support to continue writing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Paranoia?<strong>

Annabeth's POV:

I step out of the shower, I hear the back door slam as I wrap a towel around my body. I begin to panic, my dagger is in my duffel, we still haven't unpacked any of our clothes. We still haven't bought cellphones, so I can't get a hold of Percy. I look to the ground to find my bra but my underwear are missing? I walk further out of the master bathroom to find my clothes folded neatly on my bed. The adrenaline still pumping through my veins.

I wrap the towel around me tighter as I lean down in front of my duffel, pull my dagger out, and walk down the hallway. I walk to the front door, it's locked. Then where..? Oh. The back door, I completely forgot. All color leaves my face as I walk to the laundry room and to the back door. It's _unlocked_. A new fear washes over me. _Someone was in here. _I walk to the window next to the door, no one is in the alley. I quickly lock the back door, then run to the window next to the front door, the parking lot has no new cars that weren't already there before. Millions of questions cross my mind. Did they already drive off? Did they come on foot? How long were they in here? ...Could they still be in here...? I quietly walk to each room of the house, and observe nothing has been moved. I have a photographic memory, this was no burglary attempt.

I run back to the bedroom and put on clothes. Checking the clock I see it's 5:00_, Percy won't be back for at least another hour. _I swallow, my throat feeling extremely dry. I head the the bathroom once again, I run wet my pale face, and scoop some water into my hand and drink. We still having plenty of shopping to do, even though this place is furnished. Silverware, glasses, food, drinks, paper towels, etc. I try anything to keep my mind off of the fact that there was someone in this house with me. While I showered. My fucking underwear are gone! My clothes are folded! They took my _underwear_.

_Okay, ease your mind, An._ I breathe, in and out. Slowing my heart rate as much as I can. _Find something to clear your head of this until Percy is home. We will figure this out. _I begin making a mental list of what we need from the store. I think for as long as I can until I know our fridge will surely overflow from the contents I've noted. I walk over to the couch, take a seat, then begin watching some silly game show. I forget the time and just allow it to pass. The agonizing minutes for Percy's arrival slowly turn to a breeze.

Suddenly I feel hot breathe on my neck, "I'm ba-" I suddenly scream. My heart beats rapidly. Terror fades as Percy speaks, "Annabeth, you okay? I'm home." I turn to face him and pull him into a tight kiss. He kisses me back and I begin to relax, our mouths moving in perfect sync.

He breaks away first, needing air badly. "Well, hello to you too. I have a surprise from mom, Beth. I guess today is just our day. It's a late 18th birthday present. C'mon."

He leads me outside, and I see a deep blue mustang, I don't need to know much about cars to know this is a good one. He beams, "Isn't she a beauty! 2012, mom says she's been saving up for a while. It's perfect, right Annabeth?"

I look at how happy he is, my face lights up just like his. That goofy smile that's always had me hooked from day one. "It's awesome, Perce! I can't believe this, we've been given so much already." He nods in agreement. My mind wonders back to the intruder in our new home earlier. My folded clothes. My missing panties. I shiver at this, feeling somewhat violated.

I guess he noticed my sudden discomfort, "Annabeth? You seem a little off.. Everything okay?" Typical Percy, he's always trying to make sure I'm alright. I smile at this, "I'm good." _Think of a lie. _He's too happy for me to ruin it._ "_Just cramps_." _He then gives me a sympathetic side hug, squeezing my shoulder_. Thank the gods I'm a girl. _

He then speaks_, "_So what do you say? First thing in the morning we will go to the store. But for now, I'm taking my wonderful girlfriend to dinner. I'm starved!"

~•~•~•~•~•~

We end up at a little café, after Percy orders for me, we sit in silence. I'm looking around the small restaurant, when Percy suddenly grabs my hand on top of the table, giving it a light squeeze. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Once or twice, I suppose."

He beams, "I can't believe our lives are starting out together. You, doing what you love, Hades, you're the architect of Olympus! I was thinking about going with you when you head off to work. I think I'll drop in and talk to Poseidon, I want to thank him for all he's done for us."

My minds in a daze. I can't stop thinking about the fact that someone was in the apartment. Our apartment. Our home. I expected us to be safe there. Maybe it's all just in my imagination? Maybe I folded my clothes. Maybe I didn't see someone while I was showering. Maybe the back door was unlocked from the beginning. Maybe I just lost my underwear, I'm not that worried about them. I just could've sworn..

"Annabeth! Hello, earth to Annabeth Chase?!"

I jump at this, waving off my thoughts. "Yes? Oh, sorry." He looks at me, as if he's contemplating my sanity. He observes, "You're acting so off."

I go to my backup plan once again, "Sorry, I have a headache. Period symptoms!" My face reddens as I realize how loud I've stated that, and the fact that the waiter is placing our food down in front of us immediately after. Yeah, he definitely just heard me blame it on my period.

~•~•~•~•~•~

After Percy and I arrived home, we watched television for a while, then headed for bed. I sat on the bed in a large t-shirt and underwear, we both crawled into bed and laid down. Percy then turns to me, "Annabeth?"

I turn over to him to respond.

He then speaks before I can reply, "I just want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world." I smile at him, my whole body feels warm and tingly. I reply, "I love you more than that."

He captures my lips into a slow kiss. Our lips move in perfect sync with one another, until the pace picks up. His tongue glides over my bottom lip, begging for entrance, and I happily oblige. Our tongues dance. His hands move. He puts them under the hem of my shirt, and slowly slides them up my stomach. I then feel him holding my right breast, giving a light squeeze, this surprises me and I gasp. I hear him chuckle at this. "I'm guessing you like that," he purrs.

His lips then attack my neck, nibbling and licking my pulse. I'm moaning his name, pulling his obsidian-colored hair, and writhing in pleasure.

Unknown's POV:

I was scared to come back, I think Annabeth might've heard me earlier in the house. I wanted to lie low for a few days, so her suspicions would lessen and I could continue on unknown. But then again, what sort of a guardian angel would I be if I abandoned her? She needs me to keep her safe, she doesn't see he's the threat and I'm the protector. I walk to my hiding spot at the back of the brick apartment building and my ears perk up at what I hear. Anna's moaning. Gods, it sounds like heavenly music to my ears. I run to the window as soon as I realize what could be happening. I see _his _handup her shirt. I feel sick again, just like this morning. I'm raging now, my ears are ringing, I reach my hands to my hair and begin yanking it._ I will not stand for this. _My foot meets the dumpster as hard as it can, causing a loud echoing boom.

Annabeth's POV:

Percy began lifting up my shirt when a loud crash sounded from outside. I whimpered at this. What if the intruder was back? I push Percy off of me. I spring off the bed then run to the window, completely moving the curtains apart. I look in the alleyway and there isn't anyone there? Was that sound in my head? _I'm just being paranoid._

Percy's POV:

"Annabeth," I call to her. I was surprised when she pushed me off of her, due to her mewls she seemed to enjoy the attention I was giving. I was in shock when I saw her run to the window, almost paranoid. I get up and walk to her silhouette, wrapping my arms around her, I kiss her temple. I begin cooing sweet nothings in her ear, coaxing her back to me. She eventually turns around and hugs me.

Curiously I ask,"Is everything okay with you?"

Her words muffled into my chest,

"I love you, Percy."

I sigh, she completely avoided my question. I wrap my arms around her tighter, then give a lite squeeze.

"I love you too, Wise Girl."


	5. Chapter 5: Kelp

**A/N:** Hey guys! I know you all are probably mad at me due to the fact that I fell of the face of the earth for a while there. So I want to apologize, I never meant to disappoint! I want to thank all of the reviewers and take my time to reply to them, so her it goes:

**Annabeth616: **Thank you so much for the praise! I'm trying my best to stay confident and keep this plot interesting and well put together! ^_^

**allen r: **Thank you! I'm glad you think so, & I hope you continue to think so :P

**dogbiscuit1967: **Hmm, well I see you've been thinking about the stalkers identity. But you'll just have to read and find out I'm afraid, mwahahaa :3

**AshleyDaughterofApollo: **Thanks so much! Badass name by the way (: I love his sister, Artemis

I also want to say a major thank you to the guests who reviewed, sadly you do not have names that I can respond to you with, but all of your reviews made me smile! You guys inspire me to keep writing.

Well readers, looks like it's time to get to the whole reason you're here. To read my story... Enjoy! I'm beginning the next chapter as soon as this one is uploaded.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Kelp<strong>

Percy's POV:

I lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling. I love this apartment. It's extremely nice, inside and out, not to mention safe. I remember how stressed I was last week, worrying over where we would live, how we would live. In just the matter of a night it was all figured out for us. I guess we know who Poseidon's favorite demi-god child is! (Pun intended, considering I'm the only one, Tyson being a cyclops)

I've decided to head up to Olympus with Annabeth to see if Dad happens to be home, he did say he wants to speak with me, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't honored. After all he and Athena have done for Annabeth and I, I'm forever in his debt.

I sit up on the bed and glance to the bathroom where Annabeth is getting ready. The room is steamy and she stands in only a towel. Gods, how I want to walk to her and tear the thick cotton from her body and let it fall to the ground. My eyes trace up and down her body as she leans against the counter, brushing her teeth. The towel dips low near her cleavage, exposing half of her creamy chest. Not to mention she's vigorously cleaning her pearly whites, causing her mounds to slightly jiggle. I feel my face heat, and the twitch of something lower awakening. Well, good morning. Shaking my head I turn the other way. I rub my hands down my face and scratch my chest.

_Today's no day to fool around, Jackson._

I get up and head to the kitchen, we've done some extreme grocery shopping since we've settled in, so there's plenty to eat considering there is only two of us. I grab the box of lucky charms and pour it into a bowl along with some milk. I begin walking back to the bedroom to sit on the bed as Annabeth finishes drying her hair. She approaches me, with all her beauty, taking my breath away. She spreads my legs to fit herself in between them as she looks at me face to face, grabbing my spoon and popping some cereal into her mouth, she beams, "You ready?"

"Only if you kiss me."

"I think I can manage that."

Our lips meet and shivers of want run through my body. I begin growing hard. I kiss her again with more fervor. She groans in response as my tongue grazes her bottom lip as the make out session gets more heated._ I want all of her. _Her hands are running up and down my chest now. If it's even possible, I harden more. Her touch is like electricity, shocks run through my body coming directly from her magical fingertips. I move my lips down her jaw and to her neck, I hear her moan at this. I nip and lick the soft skin above her pulse.

_Di Immortales her skin is soft._

"Mmm, fuck Percy, you're stubble tickles."

It's been a few days since I've shaved, clearly. I chuckle at her comment which causes my lips to vibrate against her neck and she mewls. If I bring Annabeth to the point of swearing, we'll just say I'm doing a good job. My hands meet her hips and run southward, when the towel suddenly falls to the ground. I blush in embarrassment. _You idiot! Real smooth. _Annabeth only smiles and reaches toward the ground to pick up the towel and wrap it around her naked body once again. In no rush at all to do so. All the while my hand covers my eyes, only peeking to see her facial expressions. No matter how much I want to see her, I respect her. I won't look at her nude body until she presents it to me. I love her too much to pressure her into anything that isn't her choice. I don't want to be that douche that makes the girl uncomfortable. Annabeth is the best thing that's ever happened to me, I refuse to screw it up so easily. I refuse to make her regret a single thing we have done.

She pulls my hand away from my face and gives me a look of reassurance, along with a shy grin. _How can she be so comfortable, so open? She fears nothing anymore._

As she walks away from my hold, my eyes never leave her perfect form.

I gulp. She clings the towel to her chest while it's drooping low on her back. I don't even blink. She captures all my attention all the time.

Suddenly I feel the towel meet my face and the bathroom door slam with a giggle. "Well, don't just stand there Seaweed Brain! We are about to go to Olympus!"

~•~•~•~•~•~

And Olympus we arrived. As soon as we walked toward the thrones, passing statues of the gods and goddesses, Annabeth couldn't help but comment on all the things she wanted to change and build. My mind so taken aback by everything going on, all the colors and sights of Olympus keep you awestruck, "And I'll put a golden arch to match the thrones there."

I shake my head out of the daze and look to a smiling Annabeth, her smile so bright in excitement to get back to work. I can practically see all the ideas flying through her mind at lighting speed, blueprints and projections spiraling through out her vast mind. We spot an owl flying by only to disappear around a corner of the main hall, clearly heading to Athena. Annabeth takes my hand and we follow the owl together, rounding to corner to approach a tall woman with a raven colored braid down her back staring down a giant sized book-shelf, the owl perched on her shoulder.

"Ah, Annabeth, I see you've followed my instructions properly, though I wouldn't expect anything less."

By this time we are both already kneeled before her. "Lady Athena," oddly we speak in perfect unison. The goddess of wisdom and war nods curtly and approaches us. Annabeth stands first and begins shuffling throughout her over the shoulder bag, (or whatever it's called), to pull out a portfolio filled with files.

"I've already finished to blue prints for your new statue mother, of course I'll work on it first thing."

Athena smiles at this, "Ease your mind child, you have plenty to do, statues will be the last of your worry. Though I'm sure Noctua over here wouldn't mind being placed on my shoulder of the statue." The goddess then pets the owlet on her shoulder as it 'hoo's' back to her affections.

"Lady Athena, does my father happen to be around?"

The gray-eyes that seem so much like Annabeth's meet mine. I shutter from the intensity, like liquid pools of Mercury, you can almost see the goddess' knowledge through her stormy eyes. "Yes, Lord Poseidon must be somewhere near the ocean. Follow the smell of salt, though that should be easy for you."

Annabeth snickers at this, "See you later Seaweed Brain." I only smirk back and flash a peace sign as I sniff out the air for the smell of the ocean. Athena was right, go figure, I can smell it as easily as a dog searching for a bone. That's the thing about Olympus, everything can reform into a totally different setting outside of the throne room or main hall. I'm suddenly walking down a hill of sand only to see a man surfing like a pro, literally bending the waves to his will.

I begin smiling and laughing as I jump up and down wave at the god of the sea.

"Perseus! Join me, will you?"

He read my mind. I already ripping of my shirt and diving head first into the deep blue and green waves. As I rise out of the water I spot a red surf board and a grin spreads across my face. I lay my body over the top and begin paddling to the waves. It's at this moment when I'm face to face with Poseidon and we are both laughing and surfing like father and son. I've never experienced something like this, this literal wave of happiness rushing through me. This is what it would be like to have a dad. After about a half hour of surfing and laughing we head back to shore, riding on a smooth wave. We sit down in two beach chairs and a waitress in a coconut bikini and a grass skirt approaches us with some sort of fruit drinks with flowers in them. I nod thank you to her then turn to Poseidon, awestruck by the awesomeness that just went down previously.

Poseidon sips from his drink and rubs his beard, "Long time no see, son!"

"Lord Poseidon, Father, I've been planning to come see you and thank you for everything." I reach up and finger my trident necklace. "You've given so much to Annabeth and I, you and Lady Athena both have, I don't even know how to thank you enough."

A deep hearty chuckle comes deep from Poseidon's chest before he replies with, "No need to thank me, Perseus. Athena and I decided the two of you deserved to live, plus after all you have done for us, those were small gifts that we couldn't refuse to supply you two with." He finishes off his fruity drink, only for the waitress to return and replace it immediately. "Now I have a job for you."

"Anything, father."

"I have a special coast guard service near lady liberty, and I would like you to join it."

My eyes widen. Poseidon notices this and chuckles, "Relax, boy. The job is simple and I know you need it. It is only part-time, and only requires three weeks of basic training, just so I know without my strings and your relation to me, you would be physically capable like a normal human. Which, look at you, built just like your pops. You can do more than a little sea watching!"

I smile at his humor, "Well, I'm nothing but grateful. Like you said, I need a job, and something by the sea is well appreciated. But in all do respect, Father, why do you have a specific service?"

"Ah, that. Well, my boy, I heard through the tide that there has been some illegal dealings along with a group of sirens planning to crash ships into lady liberty. For what reasoning I do not know. Some creatures in my sea have been smoking the wrong kelp or something."

I snort my drink nearly through my nose at this comment. _Kelp? _

~•~•~•~•~•~

After a few hours of discussing sea horse racing and my new job, Poseidon gets a call through his seashell and has to take his leave. I decide to find Annabeth and her mother. Approaching the library again, I see Beth sketching at a wooden table on what looks like a blue print of some sort of building or monument. She looks up at me and smiles. Her grey eyes light up like lightning through clouds. Beautiful. "Finally! You must've found Poseidon, you were gone for hours. Which is fine. Anyways, Percy come look at what I have finished!"

I walk over next to her sitting form to watch her flip through pages and pages of sketches and layouts. The pride radiates from her voice, "Mother sat down with me and we worked on all of these. Don't they look great! I mean look at that volute! Her sketch is so defined and three-dimensional."

Annabeth could honestly go one for hours about architecture. It reminds me of this one time where I tried to read a book over the subject and fell asleep and drooled all over the pages. I also recall being awoken by a slap to the back of the head by the one and only Annabeth Chase herself, Queen of Architecture.

"Perce?"

"Yeah, Wise Girl?"

"Let's go home." With that I took her hand, and we left Olympus, until another day. Somehow everything has fallen together so quickly. I lean down to kiss her cheek and her face flushes as she smiles back at me. I fell as though nothing can ruin my happiness for the first time in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6: Basic Training

**A/N: **Okay guys, so here's a slightly longer chapter, I hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think! Pm me if you have any questions or anything. Anyways, read!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Basic Training<strong>

Annabeth's POV:

I stare at the television, though I'm not watching it. Percy will be gone for three weeks of basic training. I'm happy for him, yet I feel unsettled. Then I think about how selfish I'm being by even second guessing it. It's not like me moping around will change anything. This was an amazing opportunity, and it would be dumb to view it otherwise. I wrap the blanket tighter around my body, I channel flip through stupid infomercials about "magic weight loss pills" and "free stuff for surveys" rolling my eyes I turn the tv off. I hear Percy's shower still running so I decide to grab a snack then help him prepare his suitcase. I scan through our fridge and decide on a carton of yogurt. After finishing all the peach flavored cream I trash the empty carton and wash the spoon before placing it back in the drawer.

I walk passed the laundry room and hear an odd thump. I'm paralyzed suddenly, I shiver as I remember the day we first moved here a few weeks back. I remember how someone was in our apartment. Or at least how I think someone was; unless I'm insane. I slowly open the laundry room door with a loud creak that causes me to wince. My heart races. 'Beep beep,' the dryer signals it's done. _Really Annabeth? It's the damn dryer. Drop the paranoia already. _I shouldn't be so scared of something like this. Hades, I'd fought huge monsters by the time I was 12. But there's just something about this eerie feeling that refuses to leave. Something like this doesn't bring the same aura fighting monsters gave me.

I pull out all of Percy's clothes and toss them into a basket and carry them to the bed and dump them all over the king size mattress. I begin folding them neatly and placing them into his suit case. I frown at this. Three weeks? It feels like forever and he hasn't even left yet. I swallow the sorrow down. _Get over yourself._

I feel warm hands wrap around my waist, which causes me to gasp.

_"_You, Annabeth, are a pro at folding underwear."

"Only the best treatment shall be kept of your boxers, Prince Percy." He hugs me tighter laughing into my hair. Suddenly I'm whipped around to face him. I'm looking into teary aqua orbs. Our bodies mold like they were made for one another. He brushes one of my blonde curls back and kisses my nose. Leaving his forehead against mine he speaks.

"You know me leaving for so long hurts me more than it hurts you. I wish I could take you with me. Without you I don't feel complete. You're my other half, Wise Girl. I need someone to boss me around and call me Seaweed Brain several times a day to function properly." He chuckles, "But these three weeks are going to fly by. And I'm going to call you every fucking chance I get, got it Chase?"

I've been smiling since the world 'complete.' I press my lips to his to answer him. His clutch on me tightens as his hands roam my back, sending butterflies through my body. Our lips are in perfect sync until I lick the bottom of his lips and begin sucking. He growls at this throws me to the bed. His kisses grow more passionate and our teeth clash from the need to be closer. His hand roams up my shirt to cup my left breast. He begins kneading it then gives my nipple a light pinch. A breathy moan escapes my mouth, "Percy Jackson, your hands are magic. But I need more."

He looks at me in shock as I grab his hand and trail it down to the waist band of my shorts. He looks at me questioning access and I nod, urging him on. His hand slides in my shorts, then my underwear. I feel his finger in contact with my clit as I suddenly yelp in pleasure. He smiles and slides his hand down lower to my core as his mouth meets my neck.

"Fuck, Annabeth, you're so wet."

I blush in response, he slides a finger inside me and I moan out his name. His finger gingerly moves inside my hot core. I open my legs wider, hoping somehow it'll add to the pleasure. He looks down at my exposed wet sex and actually growls through his teeth. His mouth attacks my neck. "Percy," I moan. His finger starts making a 'come hither' motion and it's like a shot of white lighting runs throughout my whole body starting in my stomach. My moans are uncontrollable now. I feel my stomach slowly begin to tighten as the pleasure increases to insane levels. My legs shake. My heart feels like it's about to burst out of my chest it's beating so fast. I've never before, but I'm wise enough to know I'm about to orgasm.

"Would you like me to finish you off, love?"

I whimper and nod, wanting sweet release for the first time in my life. He increases his pace and I come undone. A sigh of relief escapes my lips as the tightness begins uncoiling in my stomach. I open my eyes to meet his, and I see pure desire.

I whisper dazedly, "Your turn."

My hand goes straight to his jeans and I eagerly unbutton them. He grabs my hand. Questioning me, "Are you sure Annabeth? I don't want to push you too far."

I smile at his concern, always so gentlemanly, my Percy is. I silence him with a kiss and reach my hand passed his boxer waistband. My fingers brush against his erection and I grab hold of his warm length for the first time. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know he's gifted in size. She hisses through his teeth as I give it a light squeeze. I kiss his neck, like he did mine, and begin pumping thoroughly. His hardness has a pulse. I blush as he removes my face from the crook of his neck to look me in the eyes. My hand stops and he kisses my nose with a sigh.

"Please don't stop, baby. I just want to see your eyes. I want to know this is really happening."

I happily oblige and begin pumping again. He moans into my mouth as I speed up my pace. My plan is to do whatever gets the best reaction. He's moaning my name now along with a few curse words. I know I'm clearly doing something right. I grab a shirt, knowing he's close to release after several minutes. I pump as fast as I can while our lips move together in sync, he bites my bottom lip and groans. His cock pulses as he releases into the shirt. The whole time his breath is heavy and he's whispering a few raunchy terms in Ancient Greek. I smile and wipe him clean and throw the shirt back into the hamper. W_ell that'll need to be washed. _

He lays flat on his back as he tries to catch his breath. I lay next to him on my side and trace circles on his chest. He turns his head to me, "Well, this made me want to stay even more."

I smirk at this before my lips meet his check then his neck. Feeling in my legs is slowly creeping back now, my heart still racing, the stars in my vision fading. I roll over to lay on his chest. I begin kissing him once again. I lift my lips from his, "Come back to me, okay? This is all that's going to be on my mind now."

He smiles at me, his dimples showing. _Gods, those dimples._

I trace my finger over his stubble, the bring my hand to his messy raven colored hair, still damp and splayed all over his forehead from his shower. He's so handsome, like an angel. My heart tugs. Every now and then I'll get these waves of realization that remind me of how lucky I truly am. I take for granted that I have him sometimes, I never think about how I could lose him at any moment, because this is life, not a fairytale. I kiss his forehead. Then rest mine against his.

"I love you so much it hurts, Annabeth."

Tears sting my eyes, but I blink them away. _He's coming back, quit acting so helpless. _Percy notices before I can rid of them. "Hey, ssh ssh ssh, don't cry, baby." I give him a sad smile in return. He wiped my tears away and pets my hair.

I've had enough moping so I get off of him and stand up and begin folding the clean clothes once again. "I'm sorry, Percy, I have no reason to be upset by this. I'm happy for you, so incredibly happy. It's just crazy to think of you not being by my side when you have been for so long. I apologize for my selfishness."

He looks at me and scoffs sarcastically, "Don't do that. You have every right to be a little selfish sometimes. Being all honest here, I would be slightly offended if you weren't fazed about me leaving. I'm flattered you care so much." Percy then dramatically puts his hands to his chest clutching it. I roll my eyes and get back to folding.

He reaches over and stops my folding process suddenly once again, looking to me with fear in his eyes. My heart leaps and I begin to panic.

"Annabeth, you forgot to color coat my all of my clothes!"

I give him my 'seriously, Seaweed Brain, not funny' look and he bursts into laughter. "Joke. Only trying to lighten the mood."

Quickly my look changes to the death glare, and my dialogue changes to Ancient Greek in my current anger.

"Ω είσαι τόσο αστείο Περσέας Τζάκσον ! Χιούμορ σας φέρνει δάκρυα στα μάτια μου . Di αθάνατοι που σχεδόν μου έδωσε μια καρδιακή προσβολή ."

So here's the English version, "Oh you're so funny Perseus Jackson! Your humor brings tears to my eyes. Di immortals you nearly gave me a heart attack."

He smirks, then checks the digital clock next to the bed. I sigh, _time to go. _He looks back to me almost apologetically as I finish packing all of his clothing. He grabs a shirt and begins buttoning it up hastily. Then running his hand through his hair and down his stubbly chin. His lips then meet mine. I know it's his silent way of telling me it will all be okay, and he's sorry (basically everything he shouldn't feel obligated to intend.) He picks up his bag and guides me to the front door. I brace myself for a goodbye. Only three weeks, but still an unwanted goodbye. He stands before me, handsome as can be. Green eyes shining bright, gleamy. Raven hair long and wavy, covering a part of his forehead. Smirk ridden on his lips, showing off his right dimple. _He's staying strong for me._ I grab his hand and intertwine our fingers, bringing his knuckles to my lips I brush them softly. I smile up at him, putting up a strong façade. I'll just distract myself for three weeks, it'll be easy. _Lie_. I have plenty to do, plenty to entertain me. Work, shopping, sketching, reading, maybe I'll even paint some rooms of the apartment, I mean we aren't completely done with decor. I look down, sad, unsure of how to part with him properly. I need to stop making him feel bad. _Say something, Chase. _I look back up and speak the first random thing that comes to mind_._

_"_What color should I paint the bathroom?" I bite my lip and look back down. _Smooth talker, I see. _Percy chuckles at my random as Hades question.

"Any color you want, Wise Girl."

He leans down and gives me a brief kiss. Pulling away there's hint of a frown on his face. "I guess I better get going. Look at me Anna." He cups my cheeks, "I love you more than anything. Not a second goes by that I don't love you. Every inch and ounce, forever and always, remember?" His thumb strokes my cheek now, "Always remember that. I'll be thinking of you the whole time I'm gone. Three weeks will have flown by before you know it, love. Stay safe, and I'll call you as soon as I get the chance to." I wrap my arms around him, giving him a tight hug that I never want to end; sadly it does. I look back up into his remorseful eyes. _He shouldn't feel bad. Make this right._

"I love you more. I'm going to miss the hell out of you, I already miss you and you haven't even stepped out the door. Do not dare worry about me, Seaweed Brain. Go get them in basic training. You were made for this job, Perce." He kisses the tip of my nose, opens the door and begins walking to his car. I watch from the doorway, arms crossed over my chest just like in the movies when the wife is sadly left at home. Pathetic of me, I know. I wave him goodbye as he steps into the driver's seat. After starting the car he begins to leave, but first rolls down the window and yells at the top of his lungs.

"I love you, Annabeth Chase!"

I blush and laugh, "I love you more, Perseus Jackson!"

Then he's off. I watch him drive till he disappears, then I force myself to go inside. Since I have the weekends off and it's Sunday, I have the whole afternoon left. Maybe I could make some sketches, or clean the apartment? Opening the fridge I grab an apple. I head back to the bedroom and let my back fall to the bed with force. I turn my head to the right and feel fabric brush my nose, startled I open my eyes. I pick up the fabric and begin laughing uncontrollably. It's a pair of Percy's underwear-the pair I dropped earlier. My smile fades in realization that he just left for three weeks. I scold myself once again, I need to end this pity party once and for all. It's okay to miss someone, but I can't change the fact that he has to get prepared for work. No matter how much I would like to call him back to me, I can't. _Not this time, Annabeth. Occupy yourself. Write, draw, read, anything._

My stomach rumbles and I decide going out to eat and shop might be nice. My own little treat. The New York weather has been so bipolar lately that I choose a thin maroon sweater, denim high waist shorts and a pair of black sheer leggings to go underneath and my black converse. Going to the bathroom I add a creamy lace headband and tie my hair back in a knot and leave a few curly strands down. Grabbing my purse, I'm out the door. After hailing the cab and taking my seat, I direct him to a tea place I used to always visit with my father. After paying the cab driver and bidding him goodbye, I stroll over to the café. I purchase an iced passion fruit tea to go with my spinach and egg sandwich. Finding a booth near the window, I sit down with my food and decide to pull out my sketch book. I debate on the materials for the sculptures of the gods, which ones will look nicest. Not to mention the to do list I have that a few of the picky gods and goddesses made full of their preferences. I scroll down it with my pencil.

_'I would like my sculpture pink, dear. A daughter of Athena should be able to make it work. _

_-Aphrodite_

_Plenty of scrap metals and fire! _

_-Hephaestus_

_Spikes and weapons. Make it happen. _

_-Ares_

I roll my eyes after the Ares request and fold my list back up then put it away. I look out the window to my right and see all the traffic as it drives south. So many people living so many different lives. My mind begins to wonder. Suddenly when I feel a sudden wave of uneasiness wash over me, I stir in my seat uncomfortably.

Unknown POV:

I'm glad I decided to follow her. We are so close, just us two. This is how it's supposed to be. I sit across the tea shop admiring her. Her beautiful blonde locks tied back, a stray of hair grazes against her rosy lips. Gods how I would love to push it back behind her ear and kiss those full lips. My eyes slowly sweep down her seated form. Her breasts hidden modestly by the cloth of her sweater she wears, her legs crossed, like a young woman. I feel the arousal burn throughout my body that I've had to fight for weeks. I know she's uneasy since she's moved in. I presume it's from Percy making her uncomfortable. For that very reason, I've never let up on watch duty.

I haven't had much sleep lately due to watching her. I would do anything for her, anything to keep her safe. I have been carefully watching over my angel since she's been living with _him_. _Percy Jackson._

Peeking around the newspaper I hold, I admire every aspect of her. Every curve, every perfect flaw. She looks out the window, her stormy grey eyes clouded with thoughts. Her mouth lowers to her tea, I watch as her lips envelop the clear straw. I feel a jitter run along my spine. I picture those pretty little lips wrapped around me naughtily instead of innocently sucking fruit flavored tea to quench her thirst. _Passion fruit? Noted. I pictured her as more of a raspberry kind of girl. Annabeth, you never cease to entice me. _I raise my hood over my head, and casually get up to keep myself from being noticeable. She's too focused on her sketches to even notice that I'm watching over her. I begin walking to the door, then give a side glance to her for a moment and it's as if time stops. Her beauty empowering me with lust. I must take my leave before she spots me, as much as I want to talk with her. To begin our journey together as soulmates, I must wait for the right moment. I began walking through the doors, out onto the busy city. _I have plans for you Annabeth Chase._

Annabeth's POV:

The uneasy feeling in my stomach suddenly fades, I figured sketching would ease it. I'm sure it's only because I've got so much on my mind. I raise the sandwich to my lips and take a bite. Looking back down to my sketch I am pleased with my work. I put it in my folder then place it back in my bag then pull it over my shoulder. I head out onto the pavement and decide to go shopping. It's not really my forte, but I have nothing better to do and it won't hurt anything. I end up at a Forever 21, after arriving and viewing all the clothes I can't help but smile. A worker approaches me, smile on her lips. Bouncy brown hair and green eyes lined darkly.

In a chipper tone she speaks, "Hey! Welcome to Forever 21. My name is Amber! How can I help you, blondie?"

I shrug back at her with a smile that I'm just looking, nothing in particular. I expect her to leave after this, due to the amount of customers pouring in. Suddenly her manicured hand wraps around my arm and is suddenly leading me somewhere deeper into the store. I'm taken aback, it's all happening so fast. We arrive at her destination in the pants section. I'm greeted by colored skinny jeans of all sorts. I look at her in confusion until she opens her mouth.

"I've been dying to find the perfect person to try these on! By looking at you, you're perfect! Let me guess... Size 5/6? Oh these will look great on you!"

She continues to dig through the rack until she pulls out a flowered pair of pants. They're actually pretty cute. _How did she know my size so quickly? _I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I'm suddenly being pushed to a curtained dressing room. I turn around to look at her, my mouth agape right before she closes the curtain.

I hear her giggle, "Now try those on, they'll look great! I'll be right back with more."

My eyes widen at her comment. _More?_ I look over at the pants hanging over the curtain; they are really pretty. I begin unbuttoning my shorts, sliding them down my legs along with my leggings. I turn around and look at myself in the mirror. My body has changed so much as I've grown older, it's much more feminine, less muscle, more curve. I look down as I slip the flowered jeans on. I slide them up my long creamy legs then look at my reflection in the mirror. Suddenly I hear a swift knock and the curtain suddenly swipes to the right. I see Amber behind me looking my behind profile up and down in the jeans she chose. Her eyes light up and a grin grows on her face.

She claps her hands together, "I knew they'd be perfect!"

I laugh at her cheeriness and positivity as I'm suddenly thrown a large pile of clothing along with a few pairs of shoes.

We chat quite a lot as I undress and redress several times, trying on all of her choices for me. At one point she asks me if I'm single, then tells me the tale of her douche of a boyfriend whom she just dumped a few weeks back after several months of torturous fighting. I give her my condolences and tell her of Percy, whom I've been with for the majority of my adolescence. She smirks as I tell her stories about us. After a while she bids me goodbye, and tells me to find her once I'm done.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Six sweaters, five pairs of jeans, three camisoles, and four pairs of shoes later I've tried on everything Amber has given me. I decided on four sweaters, one camisole, three pairs of jeans, and two pairs of shoes. I exit the dressing room and locate Amber to ring me up. She grabs all the clothing I carry and places it on the counter then walks back to me. I give her a puzzled look, questioning why she isn't registering up the clothes.

"So while you were changing and we were talking I had an idea. What's your boyfriends favorite color?" She smiles at me and chuckles as my eyebrows raise in question, "Do you have any lingerie you wear for Percy?"

My face heats at this sudden question and invasion of privacy. I don't take it personally though, due to the fact that in some ways it is indeed a practical question.

I look back up from my sheepish look, "Uh, we actually aren't having sex, er, yet. Oh yeah, and blue. He likes blue."

"I knew you seemed innocent from the get go. Well, once you and him get to that point, you come back and visit me Annabeth Chase; I'll hook you up!"

She pats my back reassuringly as I blush even harder, with her arm interlaced with mine she guides me to the check out.

~•~•~•~•~•~

I'm finally back home after hours of shopping. I smile as I look down at all my bags filled to the brim with new clothes. Soon I'm exiting the cab with a smile on my face as I hum one of my favorite songs. The heavy bags weigh my arms down as I approach the apartment door. After glancing at the door, I double take, I notice something stuck to it. I realize it's a note, as I look down I read:

_'Sleep tight, little owlet.'_


End file.
